Big, bad wolf
by nasher91
Summary: One shot. Remus and Hermione re-enact little red riding hood with a somewhat different ending


Hermione giggled nervously and looked over her shoulder towards the man watching her. "Remus, do I really have to wear this?" She asked him, holding up the bag of clothes he'd just given her.

Remus flashed her a toothy grin and nodded, "please Hermione, it makes the whole thing more realistic!"

"But surely I could just cast a glamour charm on my own clothes?" She was whinging now, she knew that, but some of the items in the bag were hardly comfortable to wear. She noted the flash of upset in Remus' eyes and sighed quietly to herself. "It's fine," she assured him, "I'll wear them."

She was rewarded with a bigger grin and left the room to get ready. Sighing again she tipped the bag of clothes out onto the floor of the bedroom. She surveyed the clothes and reluctantly began picking out the ones she needed first.

On went the white stockings and silk underwear, followed by the red dress and cloak. Hermione quickly whispered a few charms for her hair and applied the red lipstick she knew Remus liked along with grey eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She checked her reflection in the mirror and pulled the hood of the red woollen cloak up. She took a deep breath and headed back downstairs where she knew Remus was waiting for her to begin.

"Grandma, are you home? I've come to help you with the housework as promised." Hermione bit down her feeling of foolishness and pushed open the living room door.

Hidden behind the kitchen door Remus grinned and bit back a groan of delight. Hermione's nervousness was evident in her voice. The fact she was willing to even try this was testament to just how brilliant she really was.

"Grandma, where are you?" Hermione called out again, wishing she didn't feel so silly. She hoped the make up didn't ruin the look she knew Remus had in mind.

That was his queue. Remus held back a laugh and replied to Hermione's nervous calls, "I'm in the kitchen dear." He heard Hermione giggle quietly and smiled. She walked through the doorway, not seeing him, and his smile turned to a look of surprise and lust. She looked gorgeous. Helplessly he let out a growl of desire and she spun round, letting out a gasp.

She caught his eye and grinned. He swallowed thickly. She'd heard his growl and now she was emboldened enough to continue with this play. She frowned at him and slowly walked towards him, lowering her cloak's hood. "Grandma, are you okay?"

Merlin he wanted to ravish her already. "I'm fine dear."

Hermione removed her cloak while continuing to inspect him. "Why grandma, your eyes…they're so big."

"All the better to see you with my dear" Remus managed to breath out, not having expected her to take the cloak off so quickly. The dress had fitted her, much to his relief, although it fitted her exactly _too_ well for him to remain entirely focused.

She noticed him staring at her and suppressed a giggle. "And what big ears you have." She informed him, teasingly trailing a finger over one of his ears. He shivered slightly but managed to get out his reply.

"All the better to hear you with."

She noticed that he was finding it harder to focus on what had originally been his idea and decided to make it easier on him.

"Why grandma, what big hands you have!" She exclaimed, reaching out for one of his hands.

He was too quick for her and she found herself pinned up against him. "All the better to hold you with" he whispered, his voice heavily with wanting.

She knew she had to end this charade quickly otherwise he would be furious with himself later. "Oh grandma, what big teeth you have!"

Remus growled freely now and dipped Hermione backwards. He trailed kisses along her neck before he reached her collarbone. "All the better to devour you with" he declared before nipping her there.

Hermione let out a moan and Remus unleashed his repressed desire with feverous kisses on every inch of exposed skin. She waited until he stopped to catch his breath before removing herself from his grasp.

"Oh my," she whispered lustily, "the big, bad wolf is coming to get me."

She tugged on the zip of the dress and it pooled down around her feet, leaving her standing there in her underwear, stockings and heels.

Remus' eyes widened in wonder at the sight of his wife in her current state of undress. "Yes I am." He growled, taking her in his arms and making love to her.


End file.
